Various detachable fastenable swivel devices have been used for connecting spoon like spinner members or other elements of fishing tackle together. The usual swivel devices is to connect spoons to the rod like members of spinner assemblies have been stamped and formed in such a way that such swivel devices cannot be removed without destroying them and, therefore, usual construction of spinner type lures is such that the spoons cannot be changed or replaced without destroying the swivel elements and/or other portions of the lure.
In many instances, the rod like shank and spinner bearings of a spinner lure assembly are rather expensive and very durable and, in many instances, the spoon like spinner member of such lures becomes damaged or dull and, therefore, ineffective. Accordingly, it has been desirable to replace the spoons but due to the construction of the swivel elements of the lures, this has not been possible within reason.